


Warm Covers

by misevir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misevir/pseuds/misevir
Summary: It's strange how the dynamic of their relationship changed most evidently under the warmth of the covers...
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 9





	Warm Covers

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is non-canon and set 10 years in the future. Might be OOC.]

Haru was gently woken by a stream of light that escaped the gaps if the curtain. She slowly opened her eyes, careful to look away from the light as she registered her current surroundings. She noted the familiar dark curtains and knew where she was. Somehow she found herself in Gokudera's room again.

She noticed the weight on her shoulder and the softness of his hair. She reached up to comb her fingers through the silver tresses. She softly giggled when he nuzzled deeper in the crook of her neck. Her hands travelled down to play with the lower strands of his hair close to the neck.

She checked the time on his bedside table. It was later than when she usually woke up to but knew he wouldn't be waking until noon. She moved to get out of bed when he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Gokudera-san... I have to help in the office," Haru said softly. She patted his arm for emphasis.

She heard him sigh before nipping at her neck gently."It's Hayato," he muttered as he tucked his head back in the crook of her neck. She playfully pinched his ear in retort.

"Hm... Hayato," she tried. "I need to go."

"5 minutes."

Haru rolled her eyes. She knew he would try to put her back to sleep with him in that duration of time.

"It won't work."

Hayato chuckled softly at her reply but only tightened his hold on her waist. Haru started combing her fingers in his hair again to coax him back to sleep. She found that he was quite similar to his box weapon in this state.

Haru would've have cried in horror at the thought of being held by him years ago. Hayato would've strongly objected then as well but in the passing, they have found themselves strangely drawn closer into the friendship they had now. He usually abhors physical contact unless it was on his terms but there were a few exceptions.

She thought back to when this could've possibly started. It might have started from his silent consent for her to help in treating his injuries or when he strangely didn't pull away when she fed him. The clear memory of when this started may have been when he comforted her heartbreak in their youth. It was a trivial matter now that she thought about it.

It was a distant kind of comfort with him just staying by her side patting her head. It was a surprise for him when she suddenly reached for a hug but he didn't object. She still remembers the words he said then.

"You're more than that"

She felt a warm appreciation for him then and grew more now. He followed this with his usual mocking but she somehow found the words he meant in between. They went about with their arguments but often it turned into playful banter.

Haru's attention was pulled back from her thoughts again when she felt him give her side a light pinch.

"What are you thinking about?" he muttered in a low voice. "You were humming."

"Ah sorry," she said. She never notices when she starts humming while thinking. Hayato often joked that it was a consolation since she never shuts up. He got a well-deserved hit from Haru right after.

"You're thinking too loud," he said. She brushed off his taunt and lightly scratched the side of his head.

"Mm... I was thinking about someone," she said. She noticed him stiffen.

"Who is it?"

"Someone."

He moved to hover above her, blinking away his drowsiness to focus on her. She found him adorably honest when he was like this.

"Just answer me, woman," he demanded.

"Why are you so curious?"

She let out a giggle when he growled. It was easy to push his buttons when he was like this.

She placed her hands behind his neck before tugging him down gently. She turned to whisper in his ear.

"I was thinking about you."

He turned to hide his face in the crook of her neck. His hair also hid his face but she could see the growing redness of his ears.

Haru found new joy and satisfaction in teasing him. Although this was countered with his usual mocking. When they did fight, it was chaotic. But they somehow resolved it quicker than before. She remembered when she asked him for an apology to which he did with a reluctant hug that she asked for.

After a while, he got used to her sometimes violent acts of friendship. This coupled with rare acts of affection. Although he preferred it if she could tone it down especially in the company of others. Everyone seemed to have a fascination with their growing intimacy.

Haru laughed when she felt him pinch her side. She stroked his back in apology.

"I was thinking how similar you are to Uri," she said as she lifted his face to look at him.

She was amused by the immediate frown he had on.

"What the hell woman," he grumbled.

"Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles," she said with laughter in her voice as she stroked the lines on his face.

He let out a low growl, his frown easing. He went along with her joke and bit her fingers lightly. She yelped and pulled her hand away.

"See! What did I say?" She pointed out excitingly.

He rolled his eyes and grasped her chin to look at him when she turned away laughing. He was amused to see how easy it was to let her laugh. His look softened when she looked at him with a smile.

If anyone saw him now, they probably would think he was a different person. To say that people were fascinated with their relationship may be an understatement. They even went far as to make bets on this. Often taking action to move the dynamic of their friendship to something more.

Haru, of course, strongly objected to this. Hayato, on the other hand, merely shrugged it of. He did think it was better to have this bet be more popular than the others involving her with other men. Although, he never voiced that out to her.

Haru thought about their peculiar arrangement. It started the night before a large mission. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in worry. She was carrying Uri back into the study where she knew Hayato was still up. She kept him company while he finished his plans.

Haru was comforted with the sounds of the paper rustle and the sounds of pen strokes on its surface. She didn't notice herself drifting off. She stirred awake when he lay beside her on the sofa while covering both of them with a blanket. She found that she didn't mind when he held her close. She found it comforting in his arms as she breathed in his scent. She remembered him whispering for her to sleep before she surrendered to it.

The second time she found herself in bed with him was when he was brought back to headquarters in a critical state. She helped in the infirmary as much she can. She stayed by his side every night. She slept better in a chair by his side than in anxious rest in her room.

He scolded her for not taking care of herself to which she would counter it with his injured state. He didn't argue anymore when noted her growing exasperation. He only quietly moved her to his side on the bed when she was asleep. When she didn't object, this became their sleeping arrangement until he got better. He found her side empty every morning.

They found themselves seeking each other out on nights when the other couldn't sleep. It helped lessen Haru's worries and it helped Hayato sleep better. They didn't say anything when the other breached their side of the bed. They visited each other late at night away from prying eyes but sometimes things didn't go as planned.

Yamamoto was the first to know when he came to drop something in Gokudera's room. Haru was drifting off to sleep while Gokudera was taking a shower when Yamamoto came in to drop Uri off. Yamamoto merely left with a teasing smile although he said it was their business.

Haru was relieved when she came to breakfast with everything at a normal pace. She had told Gokudera but he merely shrugged. She didn't understand why he was at ease about it, even seemingly smug.

The second time was not as uneventful. It just had to Lambo who came across her greeting Hayato at the door. Haru forgot that although Lambo was already a teenager, it didn't mean he would react maturely to matters like this. Lambo seemed horrified by the thought that the woman he thought of as a big sister was together with the grumpy octopus.

When she tried to explain that it didn't mean anything, Lambo grew even more horrified.

"Stay away from Haru-nee Bakadera!," he said in a fit.

"Why should I?"

"You'll corrupt her?"

"What the hell?!"

"Lambo-chan it's nothing really. Gokudera-san was just walking me back to my room." She looked pleadingly at Gokudera who merely rolled his eyes.

"Stop making a racket you stupid cow!"

Gokudera smacked Lambo's head before dragging the teenager by the collar to the other direction where their rooms are.

The third time this happened was when Ryohei caught her on the way to Hayato's room. It didn't help that Gokudera didn't deny it. He merely wrapped his arm on her waist and tugged her to his room.

"Piss off lawn-head. It's none of your business," Gokudera said.

"Don't be rude Gokudera-san," Haru said while trying to get out of his hold but he tightened it.

"This is how I normally am," he grumbled lowly but she heard it. There came their usual arguments. They forgot about Ryohei until he laughed aloud.

Gokudera let out a growl.

Ryohei let out another laugh before turning away to go to his room before Gokudera could throw his bomb. But not before shouting for them to enjoy their youth to the extreme.

The next day, Ryohei told Tsuna of the good news. Tsuna, on the other hand, sputtered in disbelief at the news. His loud reaction drew curious people in. When Haru entered the dining hall, she was bombarded with questions. She escaped them to start helping in the kitchen. She placed her cutting board next to Kyoko who was in the middle of peeling the potatoes.

They both had visited after their break from university. With Kyoko arriving first with Ryohei since Haru had to stop by her folks before visiting.

"I can't believe I heard about this from Ryohei-niisan," Kyoko said with a playful pout. Haru was her best friend and it was common for them to constantly share secrets. It was supposed to be a joke but the brunette seemed to take it seriously.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I'll explain it later."

Kyoko raised a brow at this with her hand hovering over her mouth as she teasingly asked, "Oh~ Haru chan didn't deny it?"

Haru immediately blushed the remark. "Kyoko-chan," she whined.

"So are you dating?" Kyoko teasingly asked.

"No!" Haru asked with a flabbergasted look.

"If you're not dating then... Oh my," Kyoko reacted with a hand over her mouth in an expression of shock.

Haru must've read her train of thought. "It's not like that! Nothing ever happens Kyoko-chan!," she said in haste.

"Oh?" Haru turned and found Bianchi by the entrance facing her with a teasing smile. "Nothing ever happens," she repeated. "How many times has it been?"

"Not you too Bianchi-nee," Haru said in a tired voice.

"Hm... Perhaps I should give some pointers on my brother," Bianchi said as she tapped her chin with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Pointers on what?" Haru mentally released a tired groan. He had to come by early into the kitchen.

The silver-haired hitman walked near her and she stiffened when she felt his hands brush against her back. She felt the rising temperature of her face when she felt his breath on her neck. She snapped out of it when she felt a tug on her apron.

"You forgot to tie it," Gokudera remarked as he finished tying it in a ribbon.

Gokudera took the muffin she placed before her to eat as she worked before he left the kitchen after mumbling his thanks. Haru didn't bother looking at the people in the kitchen. She ignored their coy looks as she helped them with their work.

Haru was pulled back from her thoughts when Hayato called out.

"Stop daydreaming woman," he grumbled. He was resting on his side, his head was propped up on his hand.

"Oh? But they're about you," she teased. She saw his face redden once more before he sported a scowl.

"Just answer the question woman."

"So grumpy," she said with a giggle.

"You know I was with the girls yesterday," she started as she played with his hair again. They were out for Kyoko after-party birthday and they had their usual gossip. "Apparently that bet they had about us is still going strong."

"Which one?"

"The relationship one."

"Really? Those fools," he grumbled.

"Yup. Almost everyone in the famiglia is in on it. I heard there's a new one."

"Oh? What is it?"

"If we're going to have a baby before we're married."

The look on Gokudera's face was comical. It was a mix of shock, disbelief, embarrassment, and wonder. She was curious about his last expression. She stared at his eyes and when he noticed, he looked away.

"Who the hell makes these bets?" he had an idea who but he'll get to that later. 'We're not even together,' he thought as he looked at her. 'Yet'

"They won't say. I do wonder though...," she trailed off.

"About what?"

"What our babies would look like," she said nonchalantly.

It was another comical performance by Hayato Gokudera. This time, he hid his face in her neck again.

"What hell woman," he grumbled in her neck. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Haru couldn't stop her giggling. It was more difficult when Hayato nipped her neck again to show his irritation. She stopped, however, when she felt him lick her neck. He didn't stop and instead gave her a different bite.

"Hayato!"

"It's rude to play someone woman," he said in a low growl. He pulled back to look at her.

"And it's rude to bite people. She raised her hand to cover the bite and pushed him off. "I can't believe you did that. You know it's too hot to wear something around my neck!" she said in protest but he merely shrugged with a smirk.

Hayato didn't expect her to flip them over. Haru gave him a glare before she bent down to give him a bite as well. When she pulled back, he already wore a heated look in his eyes that trailed to her lips. Often they had moments like this but they brushed it off. This time, however, both couldn't find it in themselves to pull away.

Hayato sat up and leaned closer to her. His arm wrapping around her waist while the other cradled her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. His lips hovered over hers, his eyes watching her every reaction. His breath brushing hers. She found her hands trailing up his arms.

He leaned in, his mouth closing on hers. He moved his lips against hers gently, revelling at its softness. She followed his lead, her hands now combing his hair. She heard him sigh against her lips when she lightly scratched his scalp. He sucked on her lip gently, his hand trailing up her back. She pulled away to take a breath. She felt shy when he focused on her, his eyes taking in her flushed state in satisfaction.

Haru tugged him closer and he pressed his lips against hers for another kiss. She felt her chest warm with the feeling he always gave her when they were together. She brushed her lips against his, moving more seamlessly than before. He let out a low groan when she tugged at his lip. He pulled her closer as he dove in more fervently.

When Haru pulled away, she was out of breath. He chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't... laugh," she said with a huff as she lightly hit his chest.

"Are you alright?" he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah. Just- give me a sec..."

They stayed like that until she caught her breath.

"Hayato?"

"Yeah"

"What does this make us?" she asked as she pulled away to look at him.

He was silent. He looked at her carefully, gauging her reaction. He already knew how he felt about her. He denied it at first but it grew more apparent the more they spent time together. "What do you want us to be?"

"I...I want to be with you," she replied. She was aware of her feelings. It was difficult for her to handle at the thought that he may not feel the same and this would go down the drain. She found it hard to love someone after being turned down before but he grew on her. She didn't notice when it turned to love until she had her talk with the girls.

Hayato leaned his forehead against hers, a smile on his face he couldn't help but show. "Then that's what we are."

Haru returned his smile with a grin. She leaned closer to kiss his cheek. She felt her heart do a little jump when she felt a kiss to her forehead. She pulled back, feeling a little more courageous.

"Hayato," she called softly. Her hand resting on his cheek.

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously.

"I love you."

Haru giggled when he hid his flush face in the crook of her neck again.

"I was not ready woman," he groaned.

Haru laughed at his reaction again. Some things never change.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
